


bad bugs

by banewoodss



Series: falling for you [4]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banewoodss/pseuds/banewoodss
Summary: a bug invades the house.daniel (as expected) panics.luck for him, lee daehwi come to his rescue.another sequel for the parents!au because i can't stop myself.





	bad bugs

**Author's Note:**

> at this point, i don't know what i'm doing anymore, i just wanted to write fluff. çshklrhsdçlaksh  
> enjoy!

Daehwi was playing in the living room when he heard a noise.

His nose crinkled and he throw an inquisitive glance at the source of the sound: the kitchen, and at that same moment he hears the noise again: a high pitched wheeze that he easily concluded came out from a very scared person.

It couldn’t be his daddy, he wasn’t home that evening. Daehwi knows that because his daddy went to his room to kiss him goodbye this morning and said he would come back to eat dinner with him later that day.

And if it wasn’t his daddy, it could only be his uncle Daniel.

He heard another wheeze coming from the kitchen again, this time louder, and stands up from the floor, runs on his small feet to the kitchen. Concern growing on him as he wondered what was happening with his Niel.

“OH, FUCK.” It’s what he first hears Daniel yell when he gets in the kitchen. The blonde man was now standing on the top of a chair with a broom on his hands, his eyes widen in fear as he stared at something in the ground.

“That’s a bad word.” Daehwi scolds the dancer with a reprimand look on his face and Daniel finally notice his presence on the kitchen, dodging his eyes from the floor to look at the kid at the entry of the room.

“Yeah, it is. I’m sorry.” He says in an apologetically tone, a corner of his mouth lifting seconds later. “Don’t tell daddy, ok?” He softly asks throwing a wink at the kid, who grins and excitedly nods back to him.

It would be their secret. Daehwi loved secrets.

“What are you doing?” He asks after some seconds, confused with the situation in front of him. Daniel gives him a nervous laugh before answering.

“I’m having a little problem right now. It’s better if you go to the living room and wait for me there.”

“Why are you on a chair?” The child requires frowning, totally ignoring the blonde’s request. He couldn’t understand why Daniel was standing on a chair when he could easily stays on the floor. There was no reason for him to be there, they weren’t even playing _the floor is lava_.

“I can’t get down to the floor right now.” Daniel replies, his eyes nervously wandering between the child at the entry and the floor above him.

“Why?”

“Well, you know I don’t like bugs, right?”

“Daddy say you’re scared of them.” Daehwi affirmed and Daniel’s face squinted at the statement.

“I’m not scared of them. I just don’t...like them.” He says defensive and Daehwi look at him skeptical, not really buying it.

He didn’t understand what was wrong with being scared though. His daddy always says that everyone was scared of something.

“I’m scared of ghosts.” He bluntly shares and Daniel laugh at his comment.

“I know.”

“Why are you on a chair?” Daehwi asks again looking at the blonde with curiosity on his eyes. The reply take some time to come, but after minutes of silent the blonde finally confesses.

“Because there’s a cockroach somewhere on the floor.” He answers quietly, a defeated sigh coming out from his mouth as he throws a hesitant look to the ground.

For the first time that day Daehwi take a look at the kitchen floor. His round brown eyes wanders through the ground and soon enough he finds what he was looking for: A small brownish bug with several legs, walking on their floor and scaring his poor uncle Niel.

A pout grows on his mouth as he stares at the insect with anger in his eyes. How dare that small creature scare Niel like this? _Bad bug_ , he thinks.

He remembers one day where something similar happened, when a beetle got into their house. At the time his daddy was home and did the work for them. On that day, his uncle Niel took him on his arms and hugged him tightly as they observed his daddy sprays insecticide on the bug and throw it away from the house.

Daehwi remembers the way Daniel went running with him on his arms to hug Jisung, a huge beam on the blonde’s face when he thanked his daddy for saving them.

His daddy was a hero, he saved Niel from the bug monster and made him happy.

But he wasn’t there to save the day now.

And someone had to take his place.

“I’ll make it go away.” Daehwi says after a while of thinking, puffing his chest up and looking fearless at the insect in front of him.

“Daehwi-ah don’t.” Daniel says with worry on his tone.

Daehwi doesn’t listen, and full of determination he walks to the cupboard and takes another broom on his hands. With the last hint of courage he had Daehwi starts to run trough the kitchen, roaming the broom towards the bug and making it run away. At some point he’s able to guide the bug to run towards the open door to the yard and as soon as the insect is out their kitchen he closes the door.

Panting from all the running but feeling victorious for making the bug go away, Daehwi turn his back and throws an expectant look to the man standing on the chair.

“See? I made it go away.” He grins proud of himself.

Daniel then finally gets down of the chair and runs towards the five years old boy. He lift him from the ground, his eyes sparkling as he looks in awe to the kid, and with the most proud smile he could have he exclaims “You did! You’re my hero Daehwi-ah!”

The kid laughed loud and sound at his words, never feeling so proud of himself as he was feeling at that moment.

Now, just like his daddy, he was a hero.

 _Uncle_ Daniel’s hero.

But he didn’t like that title very much, _Uncle_ Daniel.

He called him that because that’s how his daddy told him to call Daniel when Daehwi asked about that. But deep in his heart it didn’t feel right.

He called uncle Minhyun uncle, he called uncle Sungwoon uncle, and he was fine with it. He liked his uncles.

They played with him on the weekends sometimes, always brought him presents when they visited and gave him toys on his birthday and Christmas.

But with uncle Niel it was different. Uncle Niel picked him up at school, listened to him talk about his day, soothed him when he cried, put him to sleep, watched and sang Moana with him and made him his favorites foods.

He wasn’t like his uncles Minhyun and Sungwoon. He didn’t _feel_ like his uncles Minhyun and Sungwoon.

So why he called him uncle?

He remembers they day he saw his best friend Somi’s dad pick her up at the day care. He remembers the way she hugged him tightly and how she called him by a name different from how Daehwi called his daddy.

And with that memory on his head, something popped on his mind.

With a beam on his face, Daehwi grabs the blonde’s cheeks, forcing the man to look at him. And as he glares Daniel with shining eyes he says:

“I’ll always save you, papa.”

And now, it felt right. Daniel wasn’t like his uncles, he was something more. He was just like his daddy, he felt like his daddy (but not exactly his daddy, because daddy he could only have one). Daniel was something else.

He was his papa.

And Daehwi was happy that he finally solved this. Now the unsettling feeling he had every time he called Daniel uncle was finally gone.

 

He expected Daniel to be as happy as him with his new discover but when he looked at him instead of excitement, he saw the blonde’s eyes burning red, and the man blinked several times, a behavior Daehwi knew very well because he always did that when he tried to hold his tears not to fall whenever he was trying his best to don’t cry.

The excitement he was once feeling was suddenly gone and replaced with worry and sadness. He didn’t want to make Daniel sad, he wanted him to smile.

“I’m sorry, I won’t call you that again. Please don’t cry, I’m sorry.” The kid claimed with a sad pout. His lips trembling with him trying hard not to cry too.

It tookd Daniel, who was feeling overwhelmed with the current situation, some time to notice the change on the child’s expression, but as soon as he saw the tears falling down on Daehwi’s face he raised his hands to wipe the liquid off the kid’s face. With his heart beating like crazy and with a fond smile growing on his lips he starts:

“That’s not it, Daehwi-ah. I just...” He gently says, making sure to look straight at Daehwi before he continued “I love you very much, ok? You can call me whatever you want.” He reassures him, patting the kid’s head just like he always did when the boy was feeling down.

He actually still wanted to cry, but he tried to hold down the overwhelming feeling that was burning on his insides, the effect of just one word.

He still couldn’t believe his own ears.

“Can I call you papa?” Daehwi asks unsure. And at the confirmation, Daniel feels affection fillinghim up. And at that moment he knew he could never love a kid as much as he loved that one.

“You can call me whatever you want.” He repeats with a grin and the warm feeling inside his heart just grows when he sees the way Daehwi face’s shines at his words. “Do you wanna play then? We still have two hours before your daddy comes home with dinner.”

“YES!” The child happily exclaims, already thinking about which game should they play.

Minutes later, when Daniel sits down and observes the kid playing with he toys, he starts to wonder how the hell he would explain what happened to his boyfriend.

 

\-----------

 

It was late at night when Daniel decided to tell Jisung what happened.

Both of them were on Jisung’s bed. Daniel sat playing some game on his phone while Jisung was peacefully reading his book with his head on the blonde’s lap.

The dancer dropped his phone besides him and watched his boyfriend reading for some time. He loved those peaceful moments they had to themselves, where they didn’t even need to talk, just enjoy each other presence after an entire day of work. He wouldn’t exchange this for nothing on his life.

“Hyung.” He called softly, not wanting to break the tranquil mood in the room.

“Hm?” Jisung replied, putting his book down to look at the man above him, a curious pout adorning his beautiful lips.

“Something happened today. With Daehwi.” Daniel started, and he suddenly started to feel nervous, not exactly knowing how to explain what happened.

He was scared actually, of what Jisung may have to say about the entire situation.

He said to Daehwi it was ok for the kid to call him papa, but he didn’t know if it really was. He didn’t want to trespass the line, the line he didn’t know if he was allowed to step foward.

Because even though he knew the kid since he was a toddler and that he was now finally Jisung’s boyfriend, he didn’t know if he could be considered _family_.

Of course it felt _right_ for him when Daehwi called him papa, but he knew it wasn’t his decision to make. He was a constant in both of them lives, sure, but he was also an outsider. On the contrary of what he felt, he didn’t have either a blood or law connection to Daehwi.

And now that he stopped to think about it, he really didn’t think things through when he said yes to kid’s request. That was a big word, he knew.

Anxiety started to overpower him when he thought about his boyfriend scolding him for that.

Danm, he should’ve talked with Jisung first.

 

“What happened?” He hears Jisung asks and feels the man changing his position to sit beside him, one of his hand resting on the blonde’s knee.

“He...May have called me papa?” Daniel mumbled, sending Jisung an unsure look.

“What?”

“And I may have let him?” He continued nervously and looked at the other man’s face expecting an angry expression on his face, but instead he only saw a blank expression. Jisung’s mouth was set in a thin line, and he stared the wall over Daniel’s shoulder, blanking several times.

Daniel couldn’t decipher the latter’s expression at that moment. Was he sad? Disappointed? Shocked? He couldn’t know and the lack of response from the other was just making everything worse. That was killing him.

“How did you feel?” Jisung asked after a long moment of silent, this time looking at Daniel with the same glint in his eyes that Daniel couldn’t quite figure out.

“Hm?” He asks arching his brows, the question catching him by surprise.

“How did you feel when he called you that?” Jisung completes, almost whispering, and Daniel huffs at the question, remembering how overwhelmed he felt.

“I was so happy I almost cried.” He confesses and hears Jisung wheezes. Then he observes the corner of the latter’s mouth turning up in the most beautiful smile Daniel has ever seen in his life.

“Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck.” The latter curses over and over frenetically massaging his temple. In a total contrast with the huge smile that was stubbornly growing on his face.

“Are you ok?” Daniel asks confused with the latter’s behavior.

“I’m ok, its just...”

“What?”

“It’s just...He called you _papa_.” Jisung says finally looking at Daniel, his eyes glowing in what the blonde recognized now as amazement.

He was happy with the notice, _thank god._

“ _I know._ ” Daniel replies with equal excitement, putting his hand on Jisung’s hand that was resting on his knee and holding it tight.

“You’re so present in his life that he thinks you’re his papa!” Jisung uttered, still astonished. He approaches the blonde and pass one of his leg over the dancer’s body and sits on his lap. “He called you papa!”

With sparkles on his eyes he grabs Daniel’s cheeks and bring their faces together, kissing him passionate.

“Well, I _feel_ like his papa.” The blonde mumbles after the kiss, his hand resting on his boyfriend’s sides.

“I know, right?” Jisung’s exclaims with widen eyes and by the way his voice faltered, Daniel knew he was almost crying.

And he wanted to cry too. Never in his life he imagined he would be here. In a sort of family with his best friend and also love of his life. The entire situation he’s found himself into was way better than everything he ever dreamed, and he was so happy that it was quite overwhelming for him.

He feel Jisung’s arms passing over his shoulders to put him in a tight hug and he wraps his own arms on the latter’s waist to hold him closer. They stay that way for a while, hugging and hearing each other’s heartbeat.

“You know what this means, right Niel?” Jisung whispers on his ears minutes later, not bothering to break the hug.

“What?” Daniel asks softly, his hands wandering over the latter’s back.

“You can’t go back now. There’s no way I’ll let you walk away out of his life now. He’s too attached.”

“Only Daehwi?” The blonde requires, moving away from the hug a little bit to stare the latter, a playful grin adorning his mouth.

“Well, maybe I’m too.” The latter replies with a stubborn pout on his lips, rolling his eyes as if he was being forced to say that. The blonde laughs at the act and takes the opportunity to steal a quick peck from his boyfriend.

“I never planned to leave, you know?” Daniel confesses, a small smile resting on his face. “Not before and especially not now.” He lift his hand to rest it on the latter’s nape and rubs the area with his thumb, a movement he knew well Jisung loved. “I’m here to stay, hyung.”

“I know.” Jisung says with the same fond smile. “I’m here too, you know.”

“Yeah” The youngster whispers, the anxiety he felt before now totally gone and replaced for a feeling of certainty and safety. “I know.”

They were both there, and none of them had plans to leave.

And that was all they needed to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a twitter btw, come rant about nielsung with me: @jisunshiness  
> comments and kudos are always welcome <3


End file.
